


Sleepy

by Mttproductions



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Nihilism, OC X CANON, eulexa is 900 years old and done with life, strickler has to drag his mate out of bed, this is in an abo dynamics au but i dont talk abt it in this fic so not taggin it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mttproductions/pseuds/Mttproductions
Summary: After you've been alive for almost a thousand years, you start to loose the meaning in your life. Aka, Strickler makes his nihilist mate get out of bed.





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> For context abt my oc:
> 
> Eulexa is a changeling who has been working for The Janus Order for 900-950 years. She's currently working as the art teacher in Arcadia Oaks Highschool. She and Strickler have been mates for about 800 years. She comes off as cold and unfeeling to most, but shes just not good at expressing emotions other than anger. Shes my daughter and I love her.

A loud beeping rang out in the small apartment bedroom. A long, skinny arm shot out from under the covers on a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, slamming down on top of the alarm clock that was causing all the noise. Said arm slowly pulled back the covers of the bed to reveal a middle aged man, normally pristine hair messy and in his face. He looked tired enough to kill. 

  
“Wake up, Lex,” Strickler said, pushing lightly against the figure lying next to him. The figure groaned in response. After Strickler sat up and stretched his arms in a yawn, he prodded the figure again. “It’s time to wake up, come on. It’s your turn to make breakfast.”   
“No,” Eulexa replied, wriggling under the covers even more. Strickler yanked the covers off of her, and she growled angrily at him. “Leave me alone,” She spat, then rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow. 

“Oh, come on. You can’t just stay in bed all day, my dear. We have students to teach and trollhunters to kill,” Strickler brushed a hand over Eulexa’s head and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

  
“Whats the point?” She turned back over, glaring into her mate’s eyes. “We’ve been trying to kill the trollhunter and free Gunmar for a thousand years and nothing has worked. Even if we killed the Trollhunter and Gunmar was freed, he won't give us the respect we deserve. Everything we’ve worked for is pointless.” She ranted, then rolled back over and covered her head with the bedsheet.

"Come now, you don't really believe that," Strickler responded, pulling the covers away again.

"Yes, I do." Eulexa snapped. Strickler sighed and slowly started running his hand over her hair. As he continued, her agitation started to slowly lower, head unconsciously leaning up into his hand.

"It's just one more day," Strickler murmured. "You can do one more day. I'm right next to you." Eulexa turned her head to look at him and cupped her cheek with his hand. "We're doing this together. We always have," He whispers, pressing his forehead to Eulexa's. She let out a sigh and sat up.

"Fine," She groaned. Strickler smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Good girl," Strickler praised, kissing her cheek. He rolled out of bed and yawned, stretching his arms up. He walked out of the room and Eulexa followed, begrudgingly starting a new day. 


End file.
